Somewhere I Belong
by oCbEaChGiRLCo
Summary: Ryan moves to Newport and a big ripple is created, but not as big as the ripple Riley Brooks creates. Riley is an old friend of Ryan's and now that she's here, how will Newport be the same with two outsiders? And does a girl really like Seth? (AUish)
1. mobile

Somewhere I Belong  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I know that The O.C. has already shown their second episode, but it kind of messes up my story so let's just pretend that Ryan didn't run away yet and all of the goodies okay? Thought you'd understand. Oh yeah, I do not own The O.C. or any of the characters except for Riley "Riles" Brooks, the rest of the Brooks family, and their little world.  
  
Chapter 1 "Mobile"  
  
'Man, this blows.' A young girl thought while looking out the car window. Shaking her head, Riley Brooks reflected about starting a new life, again. 'Why the hell do we have to move to Newport? Why now? I was actually starting to like the school. Aw man. These girls are going to be such prisses. I can see it now. One girl will be talking on her cell, 'What about the sale? Oh.my.god...40% off? I am SO there! Ciao!' and run to her BMW and high tail it to the mall. There better be some hot surfers, that's all I have to say.' Riley continued to sulk in the backseat next to her brother. She didn't notice that he glanced at her with a trace of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
'Geez, why is she making such a big deal? She's gonna meet new people, people she will probably never meet in her lifetime.' Cody sighed. He knew that people like her would likely avoid girls that liked the mall. She was always stubborn and acted before thinking. When he and Riley were told they were moving to Newport, Riley stormed out of the room. Cody went to check on her and see if she cooled off, but she was still fuming about what just happened.  
  
"It's not fair! Why does this always happen? Why can't we stay for once?" She cried out. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It always pained him to see his sister so sad. He walked over to the couch and put an arm around her.  
  
"I know, I know. It's hard to adjust to different schools over and over. And I know it is unfair. But we have no control over it. Dad has to be at the San Diego base." He said. "Life's a bitch. You can kick its ass someday to make up for it." Cody joked. Riley smiled at this and wiped a tear away from her face. "Try to like it? For me?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Riley considered this. She knew her father had to move because of his job. "I don't know...Maybe, we'll see." Riley said.  
  
"Alright, that's my girl! Maybe you might actually like their mall." Cody kidded. With a death glare from Riley, "Sorry Riles, my bad. Don't get so riled up Riles."  
  
"Remind me to wear stilettos when I kick life's ass AND yours." Riley yelled after Cody, who already left the room, just barely escaping a whooping from his sister.  
  
Cody chuckled at the memory. When the Brooks started the drive from San Jose to Newport, he knew he tried to convince Riley in vain.  
  
Riley was still in deep thought about everything in her life. She took out her CD player, irritated by the show tunes that were playing on the radio. 'Who in their right mind would listen to this music for 6 straight hours? Oh no, Riles. Don't even think about show tunes.Not worth your time. What is worth your time is Linkin Park's Meteora.' And soon loud rock music was blasting through her headphones, blocking out all noises and distracting herself from all of her worries. Music was her way of forgetting the world around her and helped ease her mind. 'Oi, if I'm really pissed off most of the year, I am seriously going to overplay this CD.' She closed her eyes and sang a long with the music in her head. 'Nothing beats Linkin Park.'  
  
After another hour of driving and Linkin Park, they finally reached their new home  
  
"Okay kids! We're finally here, Newport Beach." Neal Brooks excitedly said. The family got out of the car, Riley the slowest of them all, and stood there. After a minute of admiring the house, Kate Brooks sighed.  
  
"What a beautiful house. I still can't get over the fact!" She barely whispered. The rest of the family had to agree. "What do you think Riles? Mom did a good job huh?"  
  
Riley waited a moment. "Enchanting." She muttered with a slight indication of sarcasm, but no one noticed it.  
  
"Well, let's get going then huh?" Neal happily said. Neal and Kate started to unload the trunk and each brought a box up to the front door.  
  
"This is going to be our forsaken domain?" questioned Riley.  
  
"Damn straight it is." Cody answered.  
  
"And that is going to be our lovely view?" Riley questioned while pointing at the surfers and sunbathers on the beach.  
  
"The lovely view will be our view indeed." Cody said happily, checking out the girls in bikinis.  
  
"Bring it on." Riley murmured and sensed that this was going to be long summer and one long school year. When Riley and Cody started to walk, they didn't realize that someone was watching them down the street riding on his bike.  
  
.:|*|:.  
  
Okay, this is my first fan fic, and probably one of the first O.C. fan fics, so forgive me if some things don't go as planned on the O.C. (show). I'd start from the second episode, but Marissa and Ryan are a little pissed at each other you know? This story really focuses on Riley and her effect on the entire Newport Beach community so everyone's parents, might not be concluded except for Sandy & Kirsten Cohen. They might have very small roles, but I highly doubt that they will play a big part. We'll just have to see what happens next. By the way, this story is going to be more of a comedy than drama, unlike the actually show. I never really was good at drama. I'm a comedy person, *hyuk hyuk*. :) PLEASE R&R! I can handle a few insults. Please tell me if something is wrong with the behavior of the characters, i.e. the way they talk and react to certain actions. Thanks! 


	2. new kid on the block

Author's Note: Thanks Lyle Brown and Juliette11 for the reviews. I've written a couple of more chapters but they're all short. I'll start to reveal more of the personalities of the characters in later chapters. Please R&R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own The O.C. except for Riley Brooks and her family.  
  
Chapter 2 "New Kid on the Block"  
  
"Yeah?" asked a boy on a bike, but then smiled at the little pebble on the ground. Ryan Atwood was so deep in thought he didn't notice that a pebble hit him. He was glad he was staying with the Cohens for a couple of days. "Alright, you have my attention."  
  
"Well now that I have your attention, I want to know WHAT had your attention?" the young skater quizzed. He looked over to the moving truck and a Lexus down the street. Seth Cohen quickly saw a teen girl with hot pink highlights in all black. 'Hmm, definitely doesn't come from around here.' He thought. "Thought you had a thing for Marissa." He asked.  
  
Ryan shot him a look. "Seth. It's nothing. And I think I know that girl before. She looks so familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it." Ryan wistfully said. 'Ugh this is driving me nuts. Thinking about a girl that I don't even know. Ha, sounds like another girl you know Ry.' Ryan chortled. "I think staying here has really sharpened my wit."  
  
"I think so too." Seth replied. 'Gave him a good right hook too.' The combination of sharp wit, a good right hook, and a couple of jackasses that took a disliking to Ryan and Seth was not a good one. "Too bad we always get hurt."  
  
Seth and Ryan laughed, but Ryan was still deep in thought about the girl. He had a feeling that he should find out, and soon. They slowly made their way up the Cohen's house while planning what to do next.  
  
[x]  
  
"For the last time, I will not let a strange boy continue living in my house!" Kirsten Cohen said. "I don't want him having an effect on Seth. It's not good!"  
  
"But he has nowhere to go! His family left him with no sign of where they are. We can't leave him on the street. Goodness knows, he might cause more trouble." Kirsten's husband, Sandy Cohen, explained.  
  
"Fine, he can stay. That is for now. But once Child Services opens, he goes." Kirsten said.  
  
"Thank you honey." Sandy said with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh hey boys, what do you plan on doing today?" He asked when Seth and Ryan came in. "Go sailing on your boat? It's a beautiful summer day."  
  
Seth laughed inside. Never before has he found so many connections of Summer in a sentence. "Uh no Dad. We just got back from outside. Do something later though right?" He asked Ryan. After Ryan nodded, they both headed to the pool house when Sandy stopped Ryan.  
  
"Seth, can you give me a moment to talk to Ryan. We're going to go.shopping.for food." Sandy added quickly. Ryan looked at Sandy. "What? We're running out of butter!" Ryan and Seth exchanged worried glances. Sandy smiled a little pleadingly.  
  
"Okay, but seriously, no sugar in the morning, kay? You know how you get." Seth almost said motherly. "Catch up with you later right?"  
  
Ryan nodded and with that, they left for the local supermarket. (Yes I know, why would the Cohens go to the supermarket, esp. the local one. It will all make sense, you'll see.)  
  
[x]  
  
'Hmm, green. They say geniuses pick green, but who the hell picks olive green? At least it's not the overused taupe.' Riley retorted. She paced around the room and her room was dreadfully dull. Of course nothing was in it, but it had an aura of boredom. The room was pretty spacious with a walk in closet and had her own bathroom. Walking into the room, she let out a long whistle. 'That's a big ass mirror.and that's a big ass tub. Dad did pretty good.' Riley praised with a smile. She put down a box she was holding. 'Bring out the music! Linkin Park, Mudvayne, Deftones, GC, Jane's Addiction.' Riley continued with her list but found something wrong. 'Hmm where did The Ataris go?' Riley questioned, but then she realized her answer. "CODY! YOU TOOK MY CD AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!" Riley hollered and paused for a response. When there was no response, she started to run to his room when she almost ran into her mom.  
  
"Sorry Ma. Have you seen Cody?" Riley asked sweetly. She was going to pound Cody for not telling her that he took the CD. Last time he did, the CD came back in pieces.  
  
"He's helping Dad with unloading. Eh, don't bother him honey." Kate said as Riley started off to get Cody. "Right now isn't good for a sibling fight okay? Now do something useful and get some food for tonight? Please?" Riley had a 'like-I'd-go-out-to-get-groceries" look. Seeing this, Kate knew a bribe was in order. Will 10 bucks do the trick?" She asked again.  
  
"Hmm. Extra cash." She muttered under her breath. "Alright, but I don't' guarantee the best foods." Riley said after a moment.  
  
"Knew you would." Kate explained how to get there and soon Riley was off to buy food.  
  
[x]  
  
"Wow. I haven't been to a supermarket in a long time." Sandy said breathlessly. Ryan gave Sandy a look. He was amused by Sandy's state of awe at the supermarket.  
  
"Right. Uh, what are we looking for again? Oh right.butter." Ryan said with sarcasm. Sandy barely noticed.  
  
"Right butter, but I also wanted to talk to you Ryan. When Monday comes, we have to go to Child Services. Don't worry, they always find foster homes for kids like you. You'll be staying at a group home with kids your own age." Sandy said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'll get the butter then." Ryan said after while. There was a silence that began to develop and he didn't like it. He went to get the butter but bumped into someone unexpected.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl barked. She dropped a couple of boxes.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean." Ryan's voice trailed off when he realized whom he ran into. 


	3. best friend

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear something up, I have no intention of making Riley and Ryan a couple. I didn't get to mention one part of the plot because of the summary limit so here it is. Riley is Ryan's good friend and the problem is Riley doesn't like Marissa and slowly makes Ryan doubt about his feelings for Marissa. And this further complicates Seth's attempt to woo Summer. I might not be able to write many chapters. I'm starting high school and the first day wasn't too good. But, I'll try really, really, really hard to write chapters for all of you. Please R&R! All reviews are welcome.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the usual stuff, I don't own The O.C. but I do own Riley Brooks and her family.  
  
Chapter 3 "Best Friend"  
  
Riley was picking out the microwave foods in the frozen foods section. 'Chicken? Nah. Beef? Oh what the hell. Why not? Whatever's edible.' She walked along the glass doors and never noticed who was coming.  
  
Bam! "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She growled out loud and reached for the boxes she had dropped.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean." The boy started. He was gaping at her when she looked up. He reached to give her some of the boxes.  
  
"Thanks." Riley said and smiled. 'Looks damn familiar. No, he couldn't be here. Could he be?' Riley snapped back to reality. "Hi, I'm Riley. You are?"  
  
"The local badass." Ryan said with a smirk.  
  
"That's new." Riley laughed. "No really, are you going to give me a straight answer?" Riley asked. 'Man, he really does look familiar.Who is this guy?'  
  
Ryan thought about lying, but said the truth. "Ryan."  
  
Riley's eyes widened. "Ryan? Really?" She had a funny look.  
  
"Um yeah. Really." Ryan became a little tense.  
  
"Ryan Atwood." She said a little slowly. "Ryan 'always-gets-himself-in- trouble' Atwood? As in Ryan Atwood, the food fight king of 6th grade?" Riley paused for a second.  
  
Ryan slowly nodded his head. 'How did she know that?' Before he could think further, she did the most unexpected thing.  
  
"Ry Ry! Where have you been?!" Riley jumped on Ryan and gave me a big bear hug. "I always mailed you, but you never mailed back. In fact, I should hit you for not replying." And with that, Riley gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.  
  
Ryan just stood there, stunned beyond belief. Only one person called him Ry Ry and the girl that was standing in front of him definitely did not look like her. "Riley.Riley Brooks?! Hey! I can't believe this!" Ryan hugged Riley again. "It must be what, four years?" He asked amazed. 'Whoa, she looks a lot different. Long legs, toned arms, beautiful eyes. All black and chains? Never would have guessed.'  
  
"Yeah. Wow. Time flies by huh? I see puberty has been nice to you." Riley kidded. But she knew she really wasn't kidding. Ryan got much cuter to her surprise. He was taller and a lot more muscular. She looked at his arms. 'Definitely more muscular.' She thought. He didn't spike his hair anymore and his hair kind of draped down.  
  
'Same old sarcastic Riles.' He thought. "Yeah, I did alright. But really, what happened to you?" Ryan joked.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Riley retorted. "How come you never wrote back? A friend would have written back." She frowned.  
  
"I never knew you mailed me anything." He said confused and thought for a moment. "I bet you the son of a bitch A.J. kept me from any mail. I'll explain things later." He added after seeing Riley's puzzled look.  
  
"Oh. How is your mom? And Trey?" Riley asked. She only knew about Ryan's dad and that the Atwoods weren't exactly a lucky family.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I, uh, I got kicked out." Ryan said meekly, he didn't want to mention he also got ditched. He quickly looked up at Riley with sad eyes.  
  
"Kicked out? How can your own mother kick you out?!" Riley became infuriated at how his mom treated him. She looked into his eyes and saw a remnant of pain.  
  
"Trey and I, well actually Trey, stole a car and we got caught." Ryan replied.  
  
Riley was speechless. "Wait that would mean Trey's in jail."  
  
"Yeah he is, I got off easy." Ryan looked down when he said this.  
  
"Oh, where are you staying then?" Riley asked anxiously. Reading the look on his face, she realized he wasn't staying anywhere. "Oh."  
  
"I'm living with my, uh, lawyer for now." Ryan replied after a while. "But don't worry. It's fine. So.uh.how's the new house?" He tried to lighten the situation.  
  
"Oh, it's really great actually. I kind of like it. Next to the beach and all." Riley said and then a thought bubble flashed through her mind.  
  
Ryan saw something flicker in her eyes. 'Oh no, another idea.3.2.1.'  
  
"I have a great idea! You can stay in the guest room of the house!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Ryan brightened at this possibility. "That sounds good."  
  
"What sounds good?" Sandy inquired. He looked at Ryan then Riley, then back at Ryan.  
  
"Uh, hey Mr. Cohen. This is Riley, Riley Brooks and this is Mr. Cohen. Mr. Cohen, Riley." Ryan said nervously.  
  
They exchanged hellos and how do you dos. "Now what sounded good?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I suggested that Ryan could stay at my house so he won't have to go to a group home or anything." Riley suggested timidly and was scanning Sandy's face for any hint of approval. So was Ryan.  
  
"I don't really know. Are your parents okay with this? Ryan, are you okay with this?" Sandy asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, course it is." Ryan replied swiftly.  
  
"Well then, I guess we could work something out. Well there are your parents you need to ask first, but I think everything should be fine." Sandy said.  
  
Ryan and Riley smiled at each other.  
  
'Damnit. He's still here? When will this punk learn?' A blonde boy shook his head angrily. He walked to his truck after Riley, Ryan, and Sandy took off in his BMW. 


	4. questions

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is kind of short but longer than the others. And the plan might seem a little far-fetched, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I think I can put out the next two chapters in the next two days n then the seventh on Saturday. I highly doubt I will put out a chapter on Friday. So just to let you all know. I hope this chapter will give you a little more insight to Riley and I plan on revealing more of Riley and Ryan and their past together. So please R&R and have fun reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I do not own The O.C., sadly. But Riley Brooks and her family belong to me.  
  
Chapter 4 "Questions"  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mr. Cohen! Bye! Catch yah later, Ry Ry." Riley said. She waved them good-bye and knocked on the door. "Damnit Cody! Open up!" Riley yelled. "I know where you live! Hell, my room's right next to yours!"  
  
Ryan laughed inside. 'Riles is still the same girl. Personality-wise that is. She sure has changed on the outside, that's for sure.' He had to admit, Riley did get more beautiful. 'Never knew she'd get highlights. Never knew she'd actually dye her hair at all.' Ryan commented on Riley's hairstyle. Riley once had honey brown hair, but once she got older, it was a different hair color a month. And now her hair was jet black with chunky hot pink highlights. 'Girl really has style.'  
  
"So, Riley is it? Old friend?" Sandy asked, curious about the new acquaintance.  
  
"Yeah. We were friends in junior high, but she moved. I haven't talked to her since." Ryan explained.  
  
"I see. What's she like? I see she likes the color black." Sandy said smiling. 'Wearing all black in Newport, that's a first.'  
  
"Yeah, she's taking a liking to black and pink. Um, Riles is funny, down to earth, nice, and a good person." Ryan said.  
  
"Really? Sounds like a nice girl." Sandy remarked  
  
"Yeah." Ryan said. 'For the most part.'  
  
"But Ryan, you do realize you can't live at her house forever. Even if it is until college. We really need to talk more about this." Sandy said.  
  
Ryan was quiet and thought about. He soon realized that Sandy was right. He can't stay at her house forever or until college. He might actually have to go Child Services. The thought wasn't pleasant and soon shut the thought out.  
  
[x]  
  
"So Dad, get the butter?" Seth teased and picked up margarine. "Oh look! It's margarine. I can't believe it's not butter!" Seth mocked at the title.  
  
"Seth, that's enough. Ryan, we'll talk about that later." Sandy said sternly.  
  
Ryan nodded walked out of the kitchen with Seth. "Okay, who died? Seriously." Seth asked  
  
"No one died, unfortunately." Ryan said. "Hey guess what happened today. Besides my mission for butter."  
  
"You found a new flavor of fro yo? Oh wait, something even better, really expired food!" Seth asked.  
  
"Nah, man. Ran into my old friend from Chino, literally. Name's Riley Brooks. We're gonna hang out tomorrow and you know, catch up." Ryan said.  
  
"Ah really? That's cool." Seth said slightly disappointed. He finally made a friend, a good one at that, and he's ditching him.  
  
"Hey, you should meet Riley. Riley is really cool and I think you guys will click." Ryan said. "Or you can stay here at the house and play video games. Entirely up to you."  
  
"Hmm. Meeting someone new does fascinate me.Lunch?" Seth said.  
  
"Lunch." Ryan said.  
  
"Lunch. Hey, were you dissing video games before? 'Cause I remember you playing video games and you didn't have a problem with it." Seth questioned. "You might have looked a little pissed, but I was kicking your butt."  
  
Ryan sighed. "Done?"  
  
"Yeah. So, tell me more about Riley. You know, the fundamentals." Seth asked.  
  
"Like what?" Ryan asked.  
  
"School?"  
  
"Turcotte Junior High in Chino. But that was 4 years ago."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Brother. Don't know too much about him."  
  
"Tattoos?"  
  
"What? You serious?"  
  
"Like Black. Now, tattoos?"  
  
"Not that I know of.Seth, not a fundamental."  
  
"I'll decide that for myself. Piercings?"  
  
"Nipple ring. KIDDING! From what I saw, ears and an eyebrow. Anymore Sherlock?"  
  
"No, but I just want you to know, I don't appreciate your tone, Watson." And with that, Seth walked out of the pool house with a chuckle.  
  
[x]  
  
"Nice choice for food, Riles. microwavable Mac & Cheese and Beeferoni." Cody scorned. "5 star courses all the way."  
  
"Bite me!" Riley snapped back.  
  
"Kids. First dinner in our new house, try to refrain until after dinner?" Neal said. He assumed the silence was a quiet truce. "Alright."  
  
Riley glared at Cody, but didn't make a sound. The family continued dinner in an awkward silence until Riley broke the ice.  
  
"I ran into somebody today. Ryan Atwood. Remember him?" Riley said nonchalantly, like these things happen everyday.  
  
"Ryan? Oh Ryan! How is the darling?" Kate asked. She was always fond of Ryan and took sympathy on him because of his family background.  
  
"He's fine. Well, almost fine. He kind of needs a place to stay." Riley said.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?" Kate questioned more.  
  
"He didn't say." Riley lied quickly. "But he needs a place to stay and I already said he could stay in the guest room." Riley rushed everything out.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I don't know if Ryan can stay." Neal started. "It's okay if he stays for a little bit, but if you're talking about staying for the rest of his academic classes and everything.It's a bit much to ask for."  
  
Riley frowned. She knew that subject was going to come up and she found a solution, but she didn't think it was going to work well. "I realized that and I came up with a plan. I kind of thought that Ryan could get a part- time job so he can pay for his own food and clothes." Riley said.  
  
"Really now? Ryan agrees to this?" Neal asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll do it." Riley said.  
  
"Mhmm." Cody murmured.  
  
"Cody. That sounds reasonable, but what about his family? Surely he wants to be with his own family." Neal asked.  
  
"Um, that's kind of why he has no home." Riley whispered.  
  
"Oh, poor Ryan!" Kate said.  
  
Riley saw her mom start to agree with her and jumped on this chance. "Right now, he's at his lawyer's, but that is for now. Please Mom? He's not gonna have a place to stay soon!" Riley struck gold.  
  
"Aw Neal, we should take the kid in." Kate exclaimed.  
  
After a moment of contemplating, "Fine, but if there's any trouble, plan is off."  
  
Riley smiled and ran around the table to hug her dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy! You won't regret this!" Riley shrieked.  
  
Everyone was a happy camper, especially Riley. Everyone except for Cody, that is. He excused himself from the table early. 


	5. it only took a minute

Author's Note: Thanks to DKM, alien1, and pinktaxi5988 for reviews! The O.C. episode last night is probably my fav so far. Is it just me, or does Anna Stern kind of remind you of Riley? I think Anna and Seth are perfect for each other. *sigh* And the ending of that episode. Oi. Anyhoo, this is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Please R&R! Any behavior problems or reactions that you think aren't correct, please tell me so that I can make the story more accurate. Thanks a bunch! (  
  
Chapter 5 "It Only Took a Minute"  
  
"Dude, Riley's late. Need nutrition now." Seth whined while tossing pebbles across the street.  
  
"Riley will come sooner or later." Ryan said. 'Of course, we're going by "Riles Time": 20 minutes later than the current time.' Ryan looked at his watch. '1:19, 1:20 and cue Riley.' Ryan looked around the street. 'Gotta work on timing.'  
  
"Dude.1:20 now and it's food time!" Seth said. Getting a little antsy himself, Ryan started to pace. And that's when he saw her.  
  
Completely clad in black with a chain to the side, Riley came rolling in on her skateboard. She stopped in front of Seth and tied up her hair. Big chocolate eyes glanced at Seth for a instant and returned to Ryan's gaze. She stood there and was a little surprised that someone else was here too. She fiddled with chain belt and tugged at the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"Still going by Riley Time huh?" Ryan joked.  
  
"What other time do I go by?" Riley smiled. 'He still remembers my old habits.' Seth had the most confused and dumbfounded look that she had to laugh. 'What's up with this kid? Hey, he's cute. No, Riles, stop.' Finally Riley asked, "You okay man?"  
  
"Uh, um, yeah. I'm find. Perfect. Good. Really great. Ryan? Over here." Seth rambled and grabbed Ryan and turned him around.  
  
"A girl?! You said Riley was a guy. Nothing about a girl."  
  
"No, never said guy, you just assumed. Your fault, not mine." Ryan said. "What, is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no, no. Well, yes. I mean, *look* at what I'm wearing! I would have dressed better." Seth whispered, pulled at his stripe shirt and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on his jeans.  
  
"What, you were gonna wear a tux?" Ryan asked.  
  
Seth made a face. "Yeah, okay clothing doesn't matter." Seth said.  
  
"Um guys? Still here and not going anywhere." Riley said over the boy's shoulders. "And I can hear you guys you know."  
  
Seth and Ryan looked Riley.  
  
"Right.Break!" Seth said quickly.  
  
Riley sent a look Seth a look. 'Quirky guy.'  
  
"Don't let the first impression fool you. He's cool." Ryan added under his breath.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Riley said.  
  
They started to walk, well skate and bike, to the local diner, "Seaside." They got seated and ordered. Ryan went to the bathroom, leaving Seth and Riley to "talk about stuff." An awkward silence ensued.  
  
"You're a skater then huh?" Seth asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Riley replied. 'Am I making this guy nervous?'  
  
Seth started nodding his head. "That's cool. I do too. Well of course you'd know. Yeah, so, there's a really neat skate park, like 10 minutes from here if you wanna check it out sometime." Seth asked. 'Did I just say neat?' Seth thought. 'Note to self: Learn new vocab.'  
  
"Uh sure, love to." Riley said.  
  
"Great." Seth said and smiled.  
  
Riley smiled back. 'Finally another person who likes to skate. Wow, he has a nice smile. Blue's really his color. Oh my, got to stop Riles, got to stop.'  
  
Ryan got back from his break at the pit stop. They got their food and started to eat. Riley was asking about Newport and how it was and now it was Seth's turn to go to the bathroom. Ryan saw Riley watch Seth leave. He smiled.  
  
"So, you like Seth?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. He's cool. Oh, you mean that way. I don't. Psh, please." Riley said and started to protest.  
  
"Never asked it that way." Ryan said innocently.  
  
"Well, I don't." Riley said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're blinking more, liar." Ryan said. You know what they say, 'liar liar, pants on fire.'"  
  
"What? What does blinking have to do with anything?" Riley asked.  
  
"You blink more when you lie." Ryan said.  
  
Riley started blinking more just to annoy Ryan. "You know you do." Ryan insisted.  
  
"Ugh, you're impossible you know that!" Riley said. "Shut up, he's coming!"  
  
"Haha, you do. You do." Ryan laughed but quickly shut up. Seth joined the table and they soon started talking about Newport and what it's like. The conversation died down and another silence began.  
  
"So, Riley. You're a girl right?" Seth asked. 'That was stupid.'  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah." Riley answered.  
  
"Okay, what would a girl want for her birthday?" Seth asked.  
  
"Um, depends on what she wants." Riley said slowly.  
  
"Hmm, sounds good." Seth said.  
  
Riley looked at Ryan for some understanding.  
  
"He likes a girl. Well actually that's an understatement really. Try undying love." Ryan whispered.  
  
"Oh." Riley's voice trailed off. 'Damn. Should've known he would like someone.'  
  
Ryan realized what was going on in her head.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Riley asked, like she didn't care.  
  
"Heh.Well.." Seth started to say.  
  
The entrance door of the diner opened and two beautiful girls walked in, stopping Seth's train of thought completely. 


	6. who's that girl

Author's Note: I'm really, really, really sorry about not putting up the chapter yesterday. I would have, but there was a change in plans. Thanks to Candy.07 and Charlotte449 for reviews! I had my first rally today and let's just say us, freshmen, don't have spirit.But it's kind of hard to get psyched out when your class colors are neon.. Anyways, I liked writing this chapter. It might seem a little weird to some people but oh well. Please R&R! And if you think Ryan is being too talkative or some of the characters are being out of character, please tell me. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6 "Who's That Girl"  
  
"Summer." Seth whispered softly. He was watching the two girls walk to the corner table.  
  
"You have a crush on a season." Riley said slowly, clearly not noticing Seth's watchful gaze.  
  
"No, no, that's Summer!" Seth said. "She would look so good with a tropical flower in her hair." Seth murmured.  
  
Ryan smirked while Riley looked confused. "Always about Tahiti huh?" Ryan chuckled, but stopped when he realized who the other girl was. Marissa Cooper.  
  
'They're such guys.' Riley thought. "Okay, so when is it my turn then?" Riley mused out loud.  
  
"Huh?" Seth and Ryan asked in unison, slowly looking at Riley.  
  
"You know, when is it my turn to go speechless and my eyes glaze over 'cause of someone that walks through door." Riley said. "Yes, you guys really looked like that." Riley added when they started to ask.  
  
A minute passed by and the door opened, followed by an attractive blonde and two brunettes. The blonde looked around for a moment and saw Riley. Their eyes locked for what seemed like ages. 'Mhmm.Anyone else?' Riley thought.  
  
Summer called the blonde over and his friends followed suit. The blonde looked back at Riley before settling next to the honey-brunette named Marissa. He put his arm around Marissa and again looked at Riley.  
  
"Oh, no.It's Luke." Seth said. "Do you think he forgot about us crashing the party?"  
  
"Not a chance." Ryan replied. "We gotta go man."  
  
"What? What's wrong? And who's Luke?" Riley asked, now really confused.  
  
"We'll explain later, we just need to get out.Now." Seth said. "Please, please, please don't let him recognize us. My black eye just went away, and I don't want to bruise my face again. No more pain!"  
  
"Second that." Ryan said.  
  
"Uh, alright. Let's go then." Riley said.  
  
"Okay, Riley, block us." Seth said.  
  
"Uh, height difference Seth. Either way, he's gonna see you guys so you might as well run for it." Riley said dryly.  
  
"Hmm, okay. On three..THREE!" Seth said. Seth and Ryan started walking fast and trying to "blend in". "Um guys, he's looking at us."  
  
"No way. If he saw us, he'd be after us by now with those two punks." Ryan whispered. 'Wait, he's looking at Riley. Is he checking her out? No wonder he's not noticing us. Hey, maybe you should look at Marissa asshole.'  
  
In fear of getting Ryan and Seth hurt, she motioned them to leave. "You guys, let me handle this." Riley said. "You guys keep walking out and I'll meet you at the end of the pier, kay?" Seth and Ryan nodded and began to walk.  
  
"This is not good." Ryan said once out of the restaurant.  
  
"What? what's she gonna do?" Seth asked. "Nothing drastic though right?"  
  
"No way in hell is she gonna leave without doing something drastic. Stop here. We'll wait for her." Ryan said, afraid of what Riley what might do. They stopped a few feet from the entrance they left.  
  
Meanwhile, Riley was walking towards the other entrance to the restaurant, the entrance where Luke, Summer, Marissa, & Co. were sitting at. She barely got near the table when someone unexpected spoke.  
  
"Oh my god! What is it? Halloween, goth?" Summer lashed out.  
  
"Bite me, Malibu Barbie." Riley retorted. Luke and his friends started laughing and were only silenced when Summer glared. Luke continued to look at Riley with a weird look that Riley couldn't make out.  
  
"Ugh, did she just call me that?" Summer said and looked at her friends.  
  
"Uh yeah. What? Need a hearing aid?" Riley asked. Luke smiled.  
  
'She has audacity.' Luke thought.  
  
Summer stood up and came face to face with Riley. "You better watch your step freak."  
  
"Maybe. Or just maybe, you need to cool off." Riley said and poured a cup of water from the table on the now infuriated Summer.  
  
Summer screamed at the ice-cold water. Marissa and Nolan, one of the brunettes, gave Summer some napkins to wipe off. When nothing else was said, Riley began to walk. "Well, I'll be looking forward to these wonderful spats in school. Buh-bye now." Riley said with a fake smile.  
  
'Wonder who she is. Luke thought. He fixed his eyes on Riley through the window. 'I gotta find out.'  
  
[x}  
  
The door to "Seaside" finally opened, and out came a re-energized Riley with a bounce in her step. Ryan and Seth rushed over to Riley.  
  
"So, no problems?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Oh, not really. Just a minor brush with the locals." Riley said casually. "I'm gonna look forward to school though." Riley said with a little smile.  
  
"Oh no. Minor brush with the locals doesn't sound good Ryan. Not good at all. And she's smiling! Something went down in there." Seth said.  
  
"Riles.What did you do?" Ryan asked cautiously.  
  
"No biggie. Let's just say that there was an unexpected shower of rain in the restaurant." Riley said.  
  
"Right.So you're not gonna tell us huh?" Seth asked.  
  
"Tell you later. Let's just leave before the locals come out and hunt me down." Riley said. "Oh, Seth? Is the darker brunette Summer?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Seth asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you might not want to mention to her that I'm your friend." Riley said.  
  
"I can't, I can't believe you did something to Summer! Why? Why?! I just got on her radar! Aw man. Riley! I was like *beep* *beep* and now I'm silent and out of her sight." Seth said.  
  
"Oh. Bummer." Riley said and smiled. Ryan and Riley laughed at Seth's fit of tantrum.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired. From this eventful day." Riley said. "Crash at your place for now and then Ryan can get his stuff and we'll leave later?" Riley asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah that sounds cool. Hey! Do you wanna play Grand Theft Auto? It's a cool game where you steal cars." Seth asked excitedly.  
  
"Alright. Sounds good." Riley said to the surprise of Ryan.  
  
"Since when do you play video games?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Just now." Riley whispered and looked at Seth and winked.  
  
"Ah, I see. Let's burn some rubber then." Ryan said. Ryan got on his bike and as about to catch up with Seth and Riley. But he didn't. He suddenly felt weird, like eyes were watching him. He turned around and saw no one. 'Strange.' Little did he know that a certain young honey brunette was watching his every move in disbelief. 


	7. sail away

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I had a little case of writer's block for the first bit of the chap and this is my longest chapter.Interesting huh? Wow, a new episode of The O.C. tomorrow. Can you feel the excitement?! Jp. Just as a head's up, instead of doing Casino Night like on the show, I'm writing about a different event. Just pretend Casino Night never happened. Okay? Okay. Please R&R! Muchas gracias! Oh and one question, I know one friend of Luke's is Nolan, but who's the other guy?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own The O.C. except for Riley Brooks and the Brooks family.  
  
Chapter 7 "Sail Away"  
  
"I can't believe she did that! Who does she think she is?" Summer was livid. Never has someone talked to her so brazen before. "Coop? Hey Coop! You there?"  
  
Marissa promptly looked at Summer. "Yeah. It-it, was rude." She said distractedly. She took a sip of her drink and her eyes darted around. No one noticed her behavior. 'Since when did Ryan get back? And is he friends with that girl?'  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Luke, Nolan, and Brett started talking about yet another upcoming benefit.  
  
"Hey Coop, what's the theme again? Coop? Hello?" Summer asked. "Really, Coop. What's up with you?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a little distracted." Marissa said timidly. 'Little? Hell, a lot.'  
  
"Okay then. Oh Nolan, is Holly gonna have an after party?" Summer directed her attention to the group now.  
  
"As always!" Nolan said.  
  
'Great. The millionth party this week.' Marissa thought. She thought back to the other parties already held and remembered "the night". 'Ryan.' She suddenly had a hundred questions to ask him about what happened, how she ended up in a bed of all places and woke up to see him and Seth on the floor.  
  
"Marissa? You okay?" Luke asked. Concern filled his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I am. Thanks Luke." Marissa lied and kissed him on the cheek. Luke bought it and continued talking animatedly with the group.  
  
"Wait, you never told us what the theme was. Isn't it some dorky theme the parentals would like?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's 50's night." Marissa said. She was embarrassed now. She was the one that okayed the theme and kind of suggested it in the first place.  
  
"That's right! 50's night." Summer said.  
  
"It's an alright theme. Hey I can wear one of those crazy hats and shoes." Luke said. He knew the theme was Marissa's ideas and tried make her feel better.  
  
"So when's the benefit? Next Saturday right?" Summer asked. She clearly was fine with the theme because Luke said it was "alright".  
  
Marissa shuddered at the thought of how much impact Luke could have. 'But of course, we're the perfect couple. We're like the King and Queen of Newport Kingdom. Then, what's Ryan?' Marissa thought. 'Stop thinking about him. He's not what you want. You love Luke and Luke loves you.' She knew she was lying. She craved for someone different, someone who is nothing like Newport and Ryan is just what the doctor ordered. But her heart still belonged to Luke, the guy who all the girls want to bring home to their parents and show him off. 'Luke Ward, star quarterback, star basketball player, star everything. The All-American Boy.' She thought. 'So what about Ryan?'  
  
Before she could continue, Luke tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you wanna leave?" Luke asked. He finally noticed Marissa in deep thought.  
  
"Um, yeah actually." Marissa said. "It's no problem right?"  
  
"Nah. No worries." Luke said and smiled his million-dollar smile.  
  
Marissa melted a little on the inside. 'That smile still does wonders.'  
  
"Guys, we gotta go. See you later." Luke said and got up. Marissa said bye too and left.  
  
"Is there anything you wanna talk about? Cause you really didn't look like yourself inside." Luke asked. They were a few steps away from his car. Marissa ignored his question and climbed in. Luke quickly got in too, hoping she would answer.  
  
"Nothing really. It's-it's just a lot of things have happened and I was thinking." Marissa said.  
  
"You know I'm here if you ever wanna talk right? I will always be here." Luke said.  
  
'Like the time I was so wasted and you didn't help me at all?' Marissa faked a smile. "Yeah I know. You're always there."  
  
[x]  
  
"How did YOU beat ME?" Seth asked. He stared at the screen in utter disbelief.  
  
Ryan and Riley laughed at Seth. Riley watched Seth wrinkle his nose and purse his lips together, something she found adorable. She liked Seth more every moment. Her crush for Seth was like a snowball rolling down a mountain, slowly gaining momentum and soon getting bigger. Riley never felt such a connection to anyone ever. And that includes Ryan, her best friend in the whole world.  
  
"That's it Riley! REMATCH!" Seth said. Ryan and Riley laughed again. 'Ryan's laughing more.' Seth thought.  
  
"Okay, okay. Bring it on Cohen!" Riley joked. After a few minutes and a few crashed cars, Seth was the winner.  
  
"AWW YEAH! Who's the man? I'M the MAN!" Seth yelled out.  
  
All three of them were now doubled over from laughter. 'I miss this.' Ryan thought.  
  
They soon calmed down and started talking about Riley and Ryan's past and their friendship.  
  
"So where did you guys meet?" Seth asked. He was intrigued by the thought of their friendship. Seth didn't see Ryan as a guy who made friends easily.  
  
"Uh at school. I was supposed to show her around the school cause she was new to the district." Ryan said.  
  
"So where are you from, Riley?" Seth asked.  
  
"I was born in Paris, but I only stayed there for a few months." Riley said.  
  
"Oh so where did you live after?"  
  
"Um, I think London for two years. I'm not really sure though." Riley said. "We moved around a lot."  
  
"Wow, London. How many times have you moved?"  
  
"A couple of times. We never stayed too long in one place."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My dad's in the army so we move around a lot."  
  
"Oh, that sucks. I mean the moving around part. So you basically have to change schools every year?"  
  
"Yeah. It's okay I guess. I'm always the new kid but I love to go to different places."  
  
"Really? What kinds of places?"  
  
"I want to go to on a cruise to the Caribbean. I was kind of thinking of going to Tahiti. I've seen pictures and it looks so beautiful."  
  
Seth gawked at Riley. "Ta-Ta-Tahiti?"  
  
"Yeah. I really wanna go next year."  
  
"Wow. I want to go to Tahiti too. I know this might sound stupid, but it's really cool. I wanna sail to Tahiti next summer. I can make it in 45 days, maybe 42." Seth said.  
  
"That's cool. I've always wanted to go sailing." Riley said.  
  
"Well hey, there's the beach just outside." Ryan said cutting in. He felt like a third wheel listening to these two. Seth got the hint and offered Riley and Ryan to go sail.  
  
"Great!" Riley said. They quickly walked down the path to the beach and soon got to their destination. Riley looked at all the boats in amazement. Seth smiled at her and Riley blushed a little. The blush stopped as quickly as it began.  
  
"'Summer Breeze?'" Riley asked quietly. "Let me guess. For Summer right?"  
  
"Yeah. You know that trip to Tahiti? I wanna sail with her by my side." Seth said happily.  
  
"Right. Sounds cool." Riley said slowly. "But I don't think she'd like the water." She whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" Seth asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Riley said sweetly.  
  
"Um okay. Hey Ryan? Get me that life jacket?" Seth asked. Ryan tossed a life jacket to Seth and one to Riley.  
  
Before long, they were out in the ocean sailing. They were quiet, taking in the scenery.  
  
Riley began to sing softly. "Sail away with me honey, I put my heart in your hands. Sail away with me honey, now, n-"  
  
"Now, now. Sail away with me, what will be will be. I wanna hold you now, now, now." Seth completed. "What? I like that song. You know, you aren't the only one that likes the song."  
  
Riley chuckled. "Mhmm." She looked at Seth and saw warmth and bliss in his eyes. Seth looked at her and she looked away.  
  
Ryan was watching completely rapt. He could sense their attraction. 'Just needs time.' 


	8. dilemma

Author's Note: I might write a chap every 3 or 4 days probably. Depends on if I have any homework or anything. So yeah. Just to say something: There was club day at our school and there was the Outreach Commission: Casino Night. ( Very cool. It's a fundraiser for two local charities for children and it's in March. I can't wait to help organize. ( Oh, I've realized the last chap was a little dark and this chap is a little dark too. Ah, but don't fret! Seth will be delivering those famous one-liners as usual and all will be right in the world. well, my world that is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own The O.C. except for Riley Brooks and her family.  
  
Chapter 8 "Dilemma"  
  
"Bye babe." Luke said and swiftly kissed Marissa on the cheek. Marissa smiled madly and watched him drive down the street.  
  
She quickly walked into her house and passed by her father who always worked at home now. 'What's up with that?' She thought. Marissa put that thought away in a flash. She hurried up the stairs, past her mom her in her parent's bedroom who was picking out an outfit for the upcoming 50's Night benefit and past her little sister's room. Caitlin was looking at the pictures of her horse, China. 'Really, her life is horses.' She thought. She got to her bedroom at last and plopped on her bed.  
  
The phone rang and Marissa let it ring for a while. 'There are 3 other people in this house, why should I get it?' She thought. After the 6th ring or so, it was apparent that no one in the house would pick up. She had a wild thought that it might be Ryan and grabbed the phone off the receiver on her nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Coop!" 'Oh it's Summer. Figures.' Marissa thought.  
  
"Summer, sup?"  
  
"Nothing really. Was kind of worried about you today." The tone was concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"You sure? Alright. You know what's something we haven't done in a while? Go to the beach."  
  
"I'm not up to it now. Maybe tomorrow or something?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You know Coop, you haven't been yourself since, well, since the Chino kid came."  
  
"His name is Ryan and it's not true."  
  
"Right. You don't like him or anything do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm with Luke remember?"  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See yah later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click. Dial tone. 'Why does that slightly depress me?'  
  
Marissa was in deep thought now, thinking about all the things that happened this last week. She remembered that she was going to ask Ryan what the hell happened that night, but thought better of it. 'Are you ready to face him? Especially after he saw you completely passed out and wasted?' Marissa groaned. She started to worry about what Ryan would think about it. What if he thought she had a drinking problem when she really didn't? But she knew she was lying to herself for the second time today. Marissa knew she has serious issues she needed to deal with as quickly as possible. She just didn't expect it to be so hard.  
  
[x]  
  
Sandy saw three figures walking up the path from the beach to the street and immediately recognized them. He strolled over to the trio to ask about their day.  
  
"Hey guys. How was your day?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Great." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah. Fun." Ryan replied.  
  
"Definitely." Riley answered.  
  
"Oh Riley. How have you been?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Um great. Thanks." Riley said. She wasn't used to talking to adults or anything. She was the kind of person who stuck to herself.  
  
"That's good. Well, Kirsten wanted to have a last dinner, you know, in the house and it would be fantastic if you came Riley." Sandy stated.  
  
Riley looked at Ryan and he gave the slightest nod. "Okay. Sounds cool."  
  
"Great. Let's go now then." Sandy said and started for the house. Ryan, Riley, and Seth followed suit.  
  
Ryan had another weird feeling like he was being watched. 'Man, when will this stop?' He ignored it, but the feeling just wouldn't let up. He looked around and yet again, no one. He looked up and saw Marissa looking down. He stopped dead in his tracks while Marissa smiled her beautiful smile. 'Simply beautiful.' Ryan thought. Ryan half smiled back and continued walking. He needed to talk to her.  
  
[x]  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Cohen! The food was delicious." Riley said and she really meant it. Lasagna and ravioli were her favorite foods and went crazy about the dinner. The dinner went well and they tried to keep it light hearted. They joked and talked about random things like a family. "Bye Mr. & Mrs. Cohen!" They walked out of the room and to the door where Riley, Ryan, and Seth said their good-byes.  
  
"Hey the dinner was really great Seth. See you soon?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah of course." Seth said and smiled. For the millionth time Riley blushed and for the millionth time Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Yeah. See you later man." Ryan said and shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was going to see Seth everyday, but it seemed weird now.  
  
As if reading his mind, "Dude, chillax. I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said in a smooth tone.  
  
"Right. Well I'm uh, chill.ax." He felt uneasy saying "chillax". 'Only Seth can say that word and make it sound normal.'  
  
"Alright, Ryan is chillaxing!" Seth said, stretching out the words. "Don't be a stranger now."  
  
"See you later!" Riley said and gave a small smile.  
  
"Bye." And with that, Seth watched them walk away and closed the door. 'Okay, okay.It's really quiet.' He soon realized that he was really missing Ryan's company. He started to play video games, but was soon recounting all the times Ryan had stabbed him and how horrible Ryan was at the game. He soon got bored and gave up on the games. 'What else is there to do?' His stomach growled. 'Yeah, there's one thing.' He walked into the kitchen and took out some leftovers from the dinner an hour ago. He ate all the food in record time and now more restless then ever. He pushed open the French window doors and sat on one of the patio chairs. He looked at the pool house and sighed. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'  
  
[x]  
  
Darkness was only interrupted by the few streetlamps on the street. Ryan and Riley were walking to her house in a comfortable silence. They both had a lot of questions, but weren't about to ask each other just now. People could be listening. They reached the Brooks' house slowly, Ryan the slower. He was getting nervous and anxious.  
  
'What if I do something stupid? Oh man, what if Cody is there too?' Ryan thought. 'No duh. He lives here.'  
  
"Ryan, relax. Everything's gonna be fine, it's all good with the parental units." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, and your brother?" Ryan asked. "I think he might hate me." Riley gave him a look. "Just a little bit." He added.  
  
"Nah, no worries." Riley said.  
  
'What a Luke thing to say.' Ryan thought while approaching the door. Riley unlocked the door and walked into the brand new house. 


	9. home sweet home

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating in more than a week. I've been a little busy and I didn't really get inspired until I was in the library n BAM! There it is. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chap. Please R&R! [P.S.: Marissa has a "talk" with herself in the last half. Just to make sure everything's clear.]  
  
Chapter 9 "Home Sweet Home"  
  
'Geez, bright lights.' Ryan thought. 'I can really get a tan from this.' He continued to squint at the overly intense lights. Riley noticed his discomfort and dragged through the rest of the hallway to the living room. "You get used to the light." She said.  
  
"Really? You sure? It's like the sun exploded and the fact that the walls are white don't really help." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh shut up you big baby. You're gonna be living here so suck it up. Buy sunglasses or something."  
  
The house was very quiet, due to the fact that the Brooks family was sleeping with the exception one.  
  
"Riley Brianna Brooks! Just WHERE have you been?!" Riley's mom demanded. Kate was fuming and breathing hard. "And you bring home a boy? This is NOT the Motel 6!"  
  
"Mom! Relax! It's only Ryan." Riley said.  
  
Kate looked at Ryan. "Please I'd know if it was Ryan the second he walked in and this man is certainly not Ryan Atwood." Kate said.  
  
"Um, actually, I am Ryan Atwood." Ryan said a little bewildered. 'Did I change a lot? Puberty really hit me hard then.'  
  
Kate looked at Ryan for a long time. She moved her lips but nothing came out. she put her hand on her hip but was still silent. It took a moment to process the thought in her mind, the image of 13-year-old Ryan really differs from the image of Ryan at 17.  
  
"Wow, did I look like that at the market?" Riley mused.  
  
"Pretty much." Ryan replied.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Um hello Ryan. I'm sorry about that. It's just that you've, uh, changed." Kate said. "Well, I'll get you guys some snacks and Riley can show you where you're going to stay, okay? Okay."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Brooks" Ryan said.  
  
"Come on. Show you around." Riley said. They walked to the next room, which was apparently the kitchen. There were classic wood cabinets with antique handles with floral patterns of the softest hues of blue and yellow. Fridge was covered with photos of friends and family back home and the school calendar, already with the holidays highlighted. There were rags and towels on the white marble counter and hung near the dishwasher. Beautiful china plates and wine glasses were assembled in the glass cabinets for people to admire at. Ryan glided his fingers across the smooth and cold counter and gazed at the fine china, something he never thought he would see up close.  
  
"So this is the kitchen n stuff. Yeah plates, fridge, microwave, sink. You've seen them before." Riley said a bit bored.  
  
Ryan took a few more glances at the room and they moved on to the next room, the game room. Now this was something that held both of their interests deeply. There was a pinball machine, pool table, and a foosball table. The room was plain besides the games. The walls were a beige with various posters of sports teams.  
  
"You guys moved in quickly." Ryan said. He turned around and saw two leather chairs with a small table. "Very quickly."  
  
"Yeah. We did nothing but eat, sleep, and move stuff around for two days. It's not a lot of time but when the parentals have an idea, the just go off with it until it's done." Riley said.  
  
"Oi. It's getting late. I'll show you your room. It's our guest room but now it's your room." Riley explained. They walked through the living room to Ryan's room. The room was also very plain, except for a few paintings on the white walls. There was a spacious bed with white and blue covers, bed sheet, and pillows. There were a few seashells to go with the sea theme and a view of the dazzling beach.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty snazzy huh?" Riley joked.  
  
"Snazzy indeed." Ryan said.  
  
"Well, welcome to our home Ry Ry." Riley said. "Night." And with that, she left the room.  
  
Ryan looked around the room once more and walked into the bathroom. Nothing special there. He really liked his room. It was "homey" and incredibly cozy, nothing like anything he's seen before. The room gave Ryan a feeling that the room was made for him. He jumped on the bed and laid down and shut his eyes. 'Yeah Ry, welcome home.'  
  
[x]  
  
"Ouch! Damnit." Marissa yelped. She was standing in front of her mirror and was straightening her hair. She got too close to the roots and nearly burned her scalp. Marissa looked at her reflection and thought about the two boys that stole her heart. Luke Ward and Ryan Atwood. With Luke, it seemed like it was the perfect combination. During junior high, they were the "it" couple and still are. They've been with each other so long that every thing was starting to become routine. Every kiss, every hug, every act of affection. But Luke always charmed her when she wanted out. But Ryan, he was different. He had that something that pulled her in whenever she saw him. His eyes, his lips, his voice. Everything about him intrigued her. She was determined to talk to Ryan first, only because she knew Luke goes out with his family Sunday mornings. She wanted answers about the night. Marissa wanted to fix all of her problems before they got worse.  
  
"I'll just go up to the door, ring the doorbell, and ask for him." Marissa said out loud to no one in particular. 'So what are you going to do next?' An inner voice asked.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna talk to him."  
  
'Talk about what?'  
  
She put down her straightener and thought about it. "Everything."  
  
'Elaborate.'  
  
"About the night."  
  
'So you're gonna wing it then?'  
  
"Basically."  
  
'You're gonna crash and burn you know that.'  
  
"Okay, I'm talking to myself and what's even worse, I'm insulting myself. Good Ris. Good."  
  
Marissa picked up her straightener and continued to do her hair. Once the last wave became straight, she looked at her reflection. She fixed the collar of her shirt and flipped her hair. She smiled her best smile but her smile faltered. She couldn't help but picture a plane crashing.  
  
[x]  
  
"Yeah, no need to get up. I'll just go get it." Seth said when his parents didn't budge. "Okay this person really needs to calm down on the doorbell."  
  
"You know, that doorbe-"  
  
"Hey Seth." Marissa said cheerfully.  
  
Seth rubbed his eyes. "Ma-Marissa? Marissa Cooper?"  
  
"Yeah." Marissa said slowly.  
  
"Uh, how can I, help you?" Seth asked awkwardly.  
  
"I'm looking for Ryan. Is he here?" Marissa said and peeked inside.  
  
"Hah. I knew it. You wouldn't be here for me, I mean after 16 years living next to each other, why start now?" Seth said a little coldly.  
  
"We've talked." Marissa started.  
  
"Yeah, talking to each other's parents, don't count." Seth said. "And Ryan's not here anymore."  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'not here anymore'?" Marissa asked.  
  
"As in, he's in another place." Seth said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I, I gotta go. I'll see you?" Marissa said uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Seth said and closed the door.  
  
Marissa quickly walked out of the driveway and to the curb. She thought about what she would do. She missed her chance again and life doesn't usually give a third chance. Marissa needed to go somewhere she could think and reevaluate everything. She got quickly into her car and drove down to the pier. She passed by a boy on a bike and a girl on a skateboard.  
  
"Ryan!" Marissa shouted. She looked over her shoulder in incredulity. Seth just told her that he's not here anymore. 'That liar. Maybe the third time's a charm.' 


	10. if you only knew

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! ( Haha, yes the "couplings" are complicated but what isn't complicated in The O.C.? I guess I'm going to write a chapter a week, I hope. I really can't believe I haven't updated in so long. If it's been a week and still no new chapter, someone yell at me to hurry up. Writer's block is damn persistent. Hotels, parties, pills oh my. What an episode huh? Man, that Holly's a bitch and Luke really needs to grow up and learn that karma will bite you in the ass. I hate to admit this, but Summer and Seth looked really cute at the table together. When they were arguing in the car, they sounded like an old married couple. Sorry for the short chapter. More will come tomorrow. Hopefully. Please R&R! Thanks! [P.S.: Luke's nickname is Luk-e, pronounced "Lucky". As you can probably tell, I couldn't really think of a nickname for him and was just messing around with the name. Besides, Blondie isn't a really great nickname and Low-life scum eating asswipe is just too long. So anyone want to suggest a nickname? Full credit will be received.]  
  
Chapter 10 "If You Only Knew"  
  
"Cocoa Puffs? You are a lady of excellent taste Riles." Ryan said sleepily. Ryan rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair before sitting on one of the high chairs. He started to pour Lucky Charms into his bowl.  
  
"Oh yeah, I go coo coo for Cocoa Puffs." Riley said. "Lucky Charms? Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Well, they are magically delicious." Ryan said and smirked.  
  
"Ah, clovers and pots of gold does it for you huh?" Riley asked.  
  
Ryan chuckled and instead avoided the question. "So where's everyone?"  
  
"Oh, um, they're out shopping for a desk or some kind of crap like that for Cody." Riley said.  
  
Ryan relaxed a little. 'So Cody's not here now. Guess no morning smack down.' There was silence with Riley watching Ryan.  
  
"Okay, you know what, this has been going on too long. What the hell happened between you and Cody? I can't stand not knowing." Riley said.  
  
"Nothing." Ryan said a little too quickly. "Not all friendships last you know?"  
  
Riley frowned. She knew the situation too well from her own experiences. She's practically moved every year. "But hey, we made it work. What could have been so bad?"  
  
'You have no idea.' Ryan thought but did not voice his thought. "Nothing Riles, just drop it. Nothing can be done now."  
  
Riley threw up her hands in surrender. "Alright I'm dropping it. For now." Ryan shot her a look but she ignored it.  
  
"Remember yesterday? You had gaga eyes for that one girl." Riley said.  
  
"Wow, I wonder why people say you're blunt." Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
"You feeling her Ry Ry?" Riley said.  
  
Ryan thought for a moment. Should he tell her? It's not something he can hide from her forever. Riley's like a female Sherlock. "Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Oh man, seriously? You're falling for one of those rich chicks from here?" Riley asked. She couldn't believe he could actually like a shallow rich girl.  
  
"Riles, she is not shallow. You don't even know her." Ryan said.  
  
"Well, neither do you." Riley said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ryan challenged.  
  
"Oh right, she rushed over to hug you and chat up a storm. Wait a minute, she didn't do that because she doesn't know you." Riley said.  
  
"You know, you're a pain in the ass sometimes." Ryan said. Riley stuck out her tongue at him. "Big pain."  
  
"So you like her then?" Riley asked.  
  
"If you only knew." Ryan said.  
  
[x]  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" Seth asked on his cell. He just got the camera phone and was taking pictures like crazy. He decided to surprise Riley and take her picture right when she got to the door.  
  
"On the way out." Riley said.  
  
"Great. We'll get there before anyone else does." Seth said happily.  
  
"Seth, it's about what, 9 in the morning. I don't think too many people are gonna go." Riley said.  
  
"Ah, that's what people want you to think. You know reverse psychology? Fiendish tricksters the skaters here are." Seth said.  
  
"Wow. Okay then. Well then I guess I'm gonna leave now 'cause we definitely don't want those, 'fiendish tricksters' to crowd the park. Bye." Riley said and quickly hung up.  
  
"Hurry up Molasses!" Ryan yelled out and started off on his bike.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Riley grumbled and speedily skated up to Ryan. They moved in silence when passing the first few houses, enjoying each other's company. Riley was getting scorched by the summer heat and decided to never wear long pants again during the dog days of summer. She tugged at her baggy black pants and her gray tank was sticking to her body. She deftly tied her hair up in a messy bun with strands of pink and black sticking out. She wondered how Ryan was doing in this heat. She looked over at him and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual dark jacket and white wifebeater but a red shirt and jeans. Ryan noticed her looking.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.  
  
"Nah it's just, you're not wearing your usual wifebeater." Riley commented.  
  
"Ah, I see." Ryan said.  
  
"You know how I asked about Marissa? What exactly is going on?" Riley asked. "I mean, does she like you back?"  
  
"Um, I'd like to think so, but no. She has a boyfriend." Ryan said.  
  
"The blonde?" Ryan nodded. "How long have they been going out?"  
  
"Um since the fifth grade." Ryan said.  
  
Riley whistled. "Man, good luck trying to break them up."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Oh come on, you don't stay with someone for that long unless you know they're 'the one'. They're probably planning a wedding with pink and yellow roses." Riley said.  
  
"No way. I don't believe that." Ryan said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh really now? What makes you think they're not gonna go through it all?" Riley asked.  
  
"'Cause the boyfriend is a dickhead and really doesn't deserve her." Ryan said.  
  
"Dickhead huh? What'd he do?" Riley asked.  
  
"Uh, half the girls of Newport." Ryan said in disgust.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah. Definite dickhead." Riley said.  
  
"Yep." Ryan said.  
  
"So you're not gonna make a move? At all?" Riley said. "You should really tell her 'cause she is going to pissed when she finds out that you knew all along and didn't tell her."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it's my place to tell her. She won't believe me." Ryan said.  
  
Riley shook her head. Sometimes Ryan could be so stubborn. "Alright, but it's your execution when she finds out and believe me, she will."  
  
Ryan decided to turn the tables on her. "So what about you and Seth?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. That's what sucks so much." Riley said irritated. "Did you see the look in his eyes whenever he talked about Summer? She's constantly on his mind, thinking about how beautiful she is and shit. How am I supposed to compete with that?"  
  
Ryan could feel her pain. Like Riley, he couldn't compete with Luke, the perfect boyfriend. "Guess we're both losers in the game of love huh?"  
  
"Yes, losers we are." Riley replied sadly. "I've decided not to try anything.yet."  
  
"Try what?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm not going to flirt or whatever with him. It wouldn't be any use when he only has eyes for her. I don't know why the hell he likes her, but hey, can't do anything about it."  
  
Before Ryan could reply, a silver SUV pulled up beside them.  
  
"Ryan! We need to talk." Marissa said quickly. She took notice of Riley and became a little bit jealous. "Who's that?" She asked a little frigidly.  
  
Ryan was a little taken back from her tone. He always thought her to be soft-spoken but then he remembered what happened at Seaside. 'Yeah, has a reason.' Marissa folded her arms across her chest, waiting for his answer.  
  
"'That' is Riley. She's new to the town." Ryan answered coolly. "What did you need talk about?"  
  
"If you don't mind?" Marissa asked Riley but didn't look at her. Riley couldn't believe how rude she is.  
  
"Catch up with you later then Ryan? Your royal heinous." Riley curtly said to Marissa. "Oh and watch out for that hole there. Wouldn't want to trip on your 100 dollar." And with that, she skated off to Seth's house.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Ryan said when Riley was out of earshot. Marissa scoffed.  
  
"Look, I need to know what happened that night." Marissa said, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well hi to you too." Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
Marissa became frustrated. 'Not the best way to begin.'  
  
"Ryan, I just need an answer now."  
  
"Oh I bet you do."  
  
"Ryan! Just tell me!"  
  
"Alright, you wanna know what happened? You got completely wasted that night. Summer and Holly drove you home and left you on the front step because they couldn't find your keys. I took you into the pool house so you'd have a place to sleep." He felt his voice rise at every sentence.  
  
"Did you do anything?" Marissa asked uncertainly. She knew that he wouldn't but she could never be too sure.  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me?" He was on the edge of losing his temper now. "No I didn't and will never."  
  
"Ryan, this isn't easy on me okay? Please don't yell at me."  
  
"Oh right because Luke wouldn't huh? Have you ever thought about where your perfect boyfriend is when you're with Summer? Hmm? Any idea?" Ryan spat out. Marissa looked at Ryan completely shocked. "Did you wonder where your boyfriend was when you were drunk? You come to me and assume something happened that night when you're drunk but you don't even think about Luke and why he wasn't the one helping you to your house?"  
  
"I-I didn't th-think about it." Marissa said.  
  
"You didn't even thank me or talk to me the next morning. You waited on the curb for, for him." Ryan emphasized the last sentence in a lowered voice. Marissa couldn't speak, all she could do was go through everything Ryan just said. Ryan had said enough and left before he could say anything else. Marissa was left there standing. She was ready to burst into tears. She wanted Ryan and not Luke but now everything had changed.  
  
[x]  
  
[ A few hours later. ]  
  
"Hey Codeman!" Luke yelled out. He, Nolan, and Brett walked over to corner booth.  
  
"What's up Luk-e?" Cody hollered back without looking up from his menu. He decided to check out a new place called the "Seaside", recommended by his new friends Luke, Nolan, and Brett. They've only met for a few days, but Cody figured he could make new friends and hang out with them while Ryan was here. He didn't want to run into the little brat anytime soon. So now he was a permanent fixture of Luke's black truck.  
  
"So got anything planned tonight?" Nolan asked. Cody thought for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing's going on." Cody said nonchalantly.  
  
"Dude you should totally go to the party tonight." Brett offered.  
  
"Yeah? Think so?" Cody asked.  
  
"Definitely. Holly's always rocking a phat party." Nolan said. Cody snickered a little at Nolan's choice of words. 'Phat? Man, catch up with mod lingo.' Cody thought. 'Wouldn't surprise me if he had an IQ of 8.'  
  
"Uh sure. Where is it?" Cody asked.  
  
"At Holly's beach house. Hey we'll pick you up, so you know, don't get lost." Luke said. "Wouldn't wanna miss your first party in Newport huh?"  
  
"Right. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cody said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously man. Holly has raging parties." Brett said.  
  
"And all the beer you can get!" Luke said and all the guys high-fived each other, Cody did reluctantly.  
  
"What about the girls? Hotties right?" Cody asked. He couldn't bear living in a town where there were not attractive girls. Again.  
  
"Fiery. Red-hot. Bikinis all the way." Brett said.  
  
"Awesome. Y'all got girls?" Cody asked.  
  
"No." Brett and Nolan said.  
  
"Luke?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah I got a girl. Marissa, Marissa Cooper." Luke said.  
  
"Ah, I see." Cody said. "You have to show me at the party."  
  
"Yeah sure." Luke said distractedly. Cody looked over to the door and watched a very hot blonde in the ittiest-bittest bikini and short shorts you have ever seen.  
  
"Hey Luke." The blonde said in a voice dripping in saccharine. She still watched Luke intently. Cody cleared his throat a little and Luke snapped back to reality. He introduced Cody to Holly.  
  
"Hi, so you're the new guy." Holly said.  
  
'Nothing gets past her huh?' Cody thought and smiled. "Obviously."  
  
Holly didn't note the sarcasm and went back to talk to look at Luke. 'Wow, really not bright.'  
  
Holly bent down and whispered to Luke and all Cody could hear was "Marissa", "Let's go then", and "Please". 'What's going on?' Cody thought.  
  
"Later okay?" Luke said. Holly nodded and left.  
  
"She a good friend?" Cody asked curiously.  
  
"You have no idea." Luke whispered and smiled the tiniest grin.  
  
"Just a side dish?" Cody asked.  
  
"If you only knew." Luke said.  
  
'Oh ho ho. Too bad your girlfriend's friend is around to hear that.' A brunette thought and quickly left the restaurant. 'Coop is gonna freak.' 


	11. ccccinnamon lips

Author's Note: okay I've been a bad bad girl. Sorry writer's block and homecoming week and I was busy all the weekends and everything. And now I don't have a lot of homework so I've been writing. Lo siento people. Hopefully I'll get some more chapters this weekend. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 11 "C-c-c-cinnamon Lips "  
  
Marissa was on the verge of tears. Hell, she was on the verge of the road. Marissa was swerving left and right, nearly hitting all the cars in the surrounding lanes. She furiously wiped her tear and tried to focus, but everything blurred. All those tears that hadn't been shed were not held back anymore.  
  
'How did this happen?' Marissa thought. 'How did I manage to mess everything up?'  
  
Her cell phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. Marissa looked at the name, Summer was calling. She drew in a couple of quick breaths before answering.  
  
"Hey Summer."  
  
"Coop! You will not believe what just happened or the new cutie that moved in. But that's besides the point. Coop, you ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know your oh so perfect boyfriend, Luke? He's been hooking up with Holly for a while now. I'm sorry Coop."  
  
"What?" Marissa breathed. Suddenly she felt as if the world was going to come crashing down on her. In minutes, in seconds, in moments.  
  
'Two guys in one day. That's gotta be a record.' She thought bitterly. 'Screw this.'  
  
"It's true Coop. I'm so sorry hon. Want me to pick you up? We can go shopping or something. Anything you wanna do." Summer listened to the end of the other line. All she heard was silence and cars honking. 'Wait that's not right.' She thought. "Coop? Hon? You there?" Now the cars that were honking became more rapid and in number. Summer became frantic. "Coop! Coop! Stop the car!" Summer pulled to the side of the road and listened to the cars crashing into each other. "Oh my god."  
  
[x]  
  
"Damn it Seth. One more picture and I'll snap your thumbs off." Riley yelled and whacked Seth.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll stop. After this one!" Seth said and took one more picture. He ducked out of the way and stuck out his tongue like a five year old.  
  
"Grr! I'm gonna get you Cohen!" Riley hollered. Riley jumped onto Seth and tried to take him down. Seth was laughing his head off.  
  
"Riley, you do realize you're trying to take me, Seth Cohen, down?"  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Yeah, just thought I'd check."  
  
"What? You don't think I can take you down?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I bet you I can bring you down."  
  
"I'm like the Great Wall Riles, try and bring me down." Riley charged and brought Seth down.  
  
"Oh! *cough* *cough* Ow." Seth said and rolled over.  
  
"See? Told ya so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You told me so woman."  
  
"Wow, I wondered if you guys would have any fun without me." Ryan said and laughed. "I guess I don't have to worry."  
  
"As long as Seth stops taking pictures, there will be peace." Riley warned. "One flash, and you're down again."  
  
"Can't promise anything." Seth said and skated off before Riley could say anything.  
  
"You know, sometimes I can't stand him. But then he smiles and everything's good in the world once again." Riley said.  
  
"Man, you got it bad." Ryan said.  
  
"What is it with the guys here?!"  
  
"What? What did we do?" Ryan pouted and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
"Unbelievable." Ryan snickered at Riley as she skated after Seth. Ryan followed but quickened his pace as a black truck rolled by.  
  
"Shit! My wallet!" Riley muttered. "Guys, catch up at the skatepark? Okay, the next street." Ryan and Seth nodded and Riley went to get her wallet.  
  
'I really need to stop losing this stupid wallet.' Riley thought. She skated fast and was in deep thought. She loved how smooth ground and the wind in her face could make her feel free. She wasn't focused and skated right into a car.  
  
Riley yelled out in pain. She fell to the ground and noticed the blonde from the restaurant in his black truck. He got out of the car and came to Riley's side. 'Isn't that what's his face? Duke? Wait, is that even the right letter?' She thought.  
  
"Hey, you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just got hit by a car. I'm just peachy." Riley snapped. She began to rub her knee and felt a definite bruise forming.  
  
"Um, the car was parked." He said. Riley looked at the car.  
  
"Oh. Well, this is an unsafe place to park." Riley said meekly.  
  
"Right. Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand. "I'm Luke." Riley got up halfway without Luke's help. Luke seemed a little offended but quickly dismissed it. She began to falter and Luke put his arm under her arm and helped her up. "And you are?"  
  
"A girl." Riley said brushing herself off.  
  
"Really now? Thanks for telling me, I wasn't quite sure." Luke said.  
  
'Okay, he's got a quick wit.' Riley thought. She rolled her eyes in reply.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Riley said.  
  
"Sure." Luke moved out of the way. She started to walk, but only a little bit. She was limping toward Seth's house but barely made a few steps before stopping. The pain was acting up and it was acting up badly. Luke smiled a little and couldn't help but chuckle. Riley's head whipped back.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing." Riley said.  
  
"Sorry. Here let me help you." Luke offered.  
  
Riley thought it over and finally gave in. She didn't want to waste anymore time.  
  
"I'm just trying to get that wallet on the front steps there."  
  
"Cohen's house? What are you doing there? Oh right." Luke said. He just remembered yesterday's fiasco. "Hold on." Luke ran up the driveway and Riley couldn't help but check him out. 'Nice body, toned, definitely an athlete.' Riley thought. She swiftly came back to reality while Luke ran back.  
  
"Here." Luke said.  
  
"Thanks. Well, nice to meet you Lou." Riley said and hobbled to her skateboard.  
  
"It's Luke."  
  
"Right. Duke." Riley was having a terrible time with her so called "walking" and Luke was finding it hilarious now. He cracked up again at the sight of a "tough" girl staggering with her skateboard under her arm.  
  
"Hey, let me give you a ride to wherever you're going. I think you're gonna need it." Luke suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay. Really." Riley said after Luke started to protest.  
  
"No, I feel bad. After all, you did run into my parked truck." Luke said with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Funny." Riley said sarcastically. She looked the down the road at the little specks of Ryan and Seth. 'I am not walking and sure as hell not skating.' She debated about this for a minute. 'Oh what the hell. What could possibly happen?'  
  
"Still there?" Luke asked.  
  
"Fine. But if you try something, I will kick your ass." Riley threatened.  
  
"Oh right, cause you can definitely kick me with your leg."  
  
"Don't make me demonstrate."  
  
"Alright. Hop in."  
  
Riley tried to get into the car and nearly slipped. Luke, the gentleman he is, gave her a hand. He could smell the cinnamon spice fragrance on her and nearly lost his attention. His favorite scent ever on a girl. Was this a sign?  
  
Riley could feel his breath on her neck and became a little unnerved. She pushed herself up and got into the seat, blushing a little. Riley grunted her thanks and Luke smiled. He closed the door and ran to the other side. He got in and started the truck.  
  
"So where to?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh just down the street. See those two tiny, tiny dots? Just stop there." Riley said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They drove in an uncomfortable silence for a little bit. Luke broke the ice first.  
  
"So you're new here or something?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes Sherlock." Riley answered.  
  
"You know, you look really familiar. And I don't mean from yesterday. You look like someone I know."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a sister or say brother?"  
  
"Well, technically I have a brother, but I like to ignore his existence."  
  
"Would his name happen to be Cody?"  
  
Riley's eyes widened. "Oh man, what did he do? Man, only two days here and he's done something."  
  
"Well he's not the only one." Riley shot him a look. "Kidding. But you gotta admit, you did a number on Summer."  
  
"Ah yes. Summer." Riley repeated. "Too bad you're friends with her cause right now I can unload so many comments."  
  
"I bet you would." Luke chuckeled and Riley cracked a smile. She beginning to be more unsettled by thought of him making her smile. 'Stop making nice to the enemy.'  
  
They neared Riley's destination and saw Ryan and Seth get bigger and bigger until she could clearly see them. And boy, did she ever smile harder when she saw the looks on their faces. Ryan and Seth were so shocked that their mouths made a perfect "O."  
  
"Oh yeah, friends with Chino huh?" Luke said angrily.  
  
"Down boy." Riley warned. "Still got that good leg." Luke looked away from Ryan and smiled a little at Riley.  
  
"So I guess this is where the taxi stops." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, thanks." Riley said and opened the door. She cringed when she moved her leg.  
  
"Wait." Luke ordered and got out of the car and helped her down.  
  
"Thanks. So see you around, Taxi." Riley said and pathetically hobbled over to Ryan and Seth.  
  
"Bye." Luke walked around the car but turned around. "Wait I never got your name."  
  
Riley stopped and faced him. "Riley." She said simply.  
  
Luke grinned. 'So cinnamon has a name. Riley.' 


End file.
